Red Plains
by AdamLL
Summary: The plains are a harsh place to live. Lyn knew that more than anybody. Once again she learns that fact first hand when her new tribe is slaughtered by a friend's betrayal. Leaving Sue behind she races to possibly save Rath from the traitors plot. 3-Part story of Rath and Lyn's life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Bear with me for the first part of the story. It is boring and hectic. The second half is where the action is. This is my telling of how Rath and Lyn die and leave Sue with Dayan. Rath makes for an extremely boring character but I feel that being married to upbeat and outgoing Lyn changed him over the years, so I hope people won't think he is out of character. Also I'm horrible with how young children act at certain ages. In my mind Sue would be around 4 years old; old enough to talk but young enough that this isn't part of her memory. I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit. If anyone is willing to help me with expressing emotions and being more descriptive, please message me. I'm horrible at it and asking someone to beta is super scary.

Red Plains

Rath's campfire was like a beacon of hope for anyone alone on a dark prairie night. The moon was gone and the only light was his fire. His only companion was his horse and the warmth of the fire.

Soon that would change and she would be here with him. He had no idea what they would do or where they would go. He wasn't sure if his father would welcome him back with open arms. Maybe he would start his own tribe? It would be even more famous than his father's. What would they call him? His father was known as the silver wolf. It was a name Dayan had earned. The viridian arrow had a ring to it. He too would have to make a name for himself. The faint sound of hoof beats snapped him out of his daydream.

He grabbed his bow and readied an arrow. The sound came closer. If he heard right it sounded like a lone rider. Could it be her?

The horse whinnied as it stopped and the rider jumped off and came into the firelight.

"Rath? It's really you. You waited for me, like you said you would."

Rath couldn't hold back his smile. He was no longer alone. She looked different. More beautiful if that was possible. Her long green hair was braided with beads in some places and flowed down her back. Her emerald eyes reflected the light of the fire.

"Yes I've waited patiently for you to return to the plains like you said." He dared not look away for he was afraid she would vanish. "I'm having a hard time believing that it is really you."

The quiet man she once knew had really grown since they first started talking. Once she broke past his shell he became much different. Lyn slowly approached Rath and hugged him. "It's me." She took all of him in. The feel of his shirt against her skin, the smell of smoke from the fire, and best of all the smell of the home she had missed for so long.

"Did he die peacefully?" Rath asked quietly. A nervous feeling came over him as he realized it might be a touchy subject.

Lyn parted and looked up at his beautiful face. The face she would hopefully gaze upon every day until she died.

"Yes the healers say it was as if he drifted off to an endless sleep. I was beside his bed for days so I had the chance to say goodbye. He seemed very happy." Her tone was reassuring.

"I'm glad."

Rath awkwardly sat down by the fire and motioned for her to sit next to him. Solitude had been his life for so long and now it was like he was learning to be a normal human again. There were so many things that he wanted to say but somehow the words were escaping his lips.

Lyn sat and stared impatiently at him.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"If you can't tell I'm begging you to kiss me."

Rath's face turned beet red as he wasn't prepared for such a big step in his learning.

"Uhhhh….."

Lyn put her hand on his neck and brought him in. Their lips touched and Rath's nervousness spiked. Her lips felt so smooth and soft. He suddenly felt self-conscious because his were probably chapped and rough. When they parted he could feel his heart beat in his throat. His whole body was trembling. It was like nothing had changed between them. Their first kiss was very similar; she had made the first move. He could take on a whole army with this feeling, if it was to protect Lyn.

Lyn smiled. "How was that?" Her face flushed in embarrassment.

He thought about apologizing for his inexperience or a thousand other things but he just settled on kissing her again.

That kiss was the start of something amazing. The two spent two years traveling the plains experiencing new things. They eventually settled down with a band of retired mercenaries and their families and started their own family. The two got married and Sue was born shortly after. They had never been so happy in all their lives. Rath didn't know his happiness would come crashing to an end so fast.

When he woke up that morning it was like any other day. He turned to see Lyn smiling at him with little Sue in between them. She had made it a habit to crawl in between them in the middle of the night so Lyn just let her sleep with them. Of course they found other ways to satisfy their needs.

"Good morning, Rath." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Morning." He yawned and scooted in closer. "So what's the plan today?"

Lyn grinned. "I think we should ask Naomi to watch Sue why we take a dip in the oasis water." She added a playful wink at the end and giggled.

Rath pictured it and he didn't take long to decide. "That's sounds perfect." He leaned over for another kiss. "Plus I've needed to take my monthly bathing."

Lyn laughed and pushed his face away. Rath was like a totally different man now. No longer quiet and reserved he actually laughed and joked with people. Lyn couldn't help but smile whenever she was around him.

Sue woke up from all the jostling around. "Hey, what's going on here?" Her little voice asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep. It's still early." Lyn ran her hands softly through Sue's hair.

She sat up and tried to fight her sleepy eyes. "I'm not tired…." Soon enough she was back down and snoring softly.

"I'm going to go ask Naomi to watch Sue, so stay with her until I get back."

Rath nodded before Lyn left the tent. He pulled the covers back and grabbed his change of clothes. He also gathered Lyn's things so they could leave as soon as she got back. He hoped no one would be there so they could do what they really wanted. A devious smile formed as he thought about it.

"She said yes!" Lyn whispered excitedly as she walked in.

"That was fast. Didn't have to persuade her this time?"

"Apparently Sue isn't as bad lately as she usually is. I don't have to shower people with gifts anymore."

The two could hardly contain their excitement as they strapped their things to the saddle.

Naomi came by a little later and the two kissed Sue goodbye before leaving.

"Thank you so much for watching her. It means a lot."

Naomi rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Yeah, yeah, you two love birds get out of here."

Rath hopped up on his horse and Lyn got on behind him. "I love that old woman. She cares for everyone in the tribe." He looked back at Lyn and kissed her again. "What would we do without her?"

She put her arms around Rath and nibbled at his ear. "I'd love to discuss this but I'd rather be swimming."

With a hiyaah the horse was off to the oasis.

The day was relaxing with a small picnic followed by a little afternoon delight. The heated fun took to the water where a splashing war took place.

Lyn shouted playfully as she splashed back. "Hey! Go easy on your wife if you want the fun to continue."

Rath dove toward her and took her under. She tried to wiggle free but he took her down deep. At the bottom they stopped and just took each other in. Lyn's hair almost blended in with the dark water. She could almost be mistaken for a water goddess. He took her hands and they spun around together before popping back to the surface.

She playfully grabbed him around the neck and laughed. "You can be so weird sometimes. What was that about?"

"Hey, you two!"

Lyn gasped as she didn't see the man standing on the shore. He was standing right by their clothes.

Rath turned and Lyn hid behind him. "Can we help you?"

"I hope so." The man was wearing what looked like Sacae robes. He looked to be a little older than Rath, but not by much. His purple hair was shoulder length and he wore a bandana over it. "Can you tell me where-wait! Rath, is that you!?"

Lyn was surprised. "You know this man?"

Rath swam closer. "Jonah? I didn't recognize you."

Jonah laughed loudly. "ME? You're the one who's unrecognizable. You're with a woman, a naked one at that!?"

Lyn didn't like this Jonah character right away. She would definitely be letting Rath know that when the little reunion was over with. "Please finish this conversation when we are both dressed."

Rath looked at her embarrassed. "Oh yeah…..Hey if you wouldn't mind letting us get dressed first, I can help you with what you need."

He let out another throaty laugh before turning around. "You're still a shy one, that's for sure."

Rath and Lyn dressed and talked with Jonah on the way back to camp. He let Rath know that he was actually out searching for him. He needed Rath's help on a mission of his that involved a lot of money and vengeance for an old comrade.

Lyn sat with Deana and Naomi and watched Rath chatting with Jonah across the fire. They had a great feast to welcome Jonah and his men. Everyone respected Rath and so a friend of his was a friend to the whole tribe.

"I just don't understand why Rath feels he needs to help him. He has everything he needs here. We don't need the money and what does vengeance really solve?"

Deana gave Naomi the stare. A stare that said Lyn was overreacting.

"What! You think I'm crazy?"

The two women laughed. "No Lyn, I think you're being a wife. It's completely normal for you to want Rath all to yourself and now that an old friend comes back into his life. It threatens your time with him."

Lyn was shocked. She looked to Naomi for backup. "Naomi, you don't agree with her do you?"

The old hag just laughed again.

Lyn threw her hands up in defeat. "I just don't want to lose him over a job he doesn't have to do. He's not a mercenary anymore. Why isn't he thinking about Sue…..and me?"

Deana saw the hurt on Lyn's face and realized she was too harsh. "We're just messing with you, Sweetie. Rath will make the right decision and you're not crazy to keep his safety in mind." She hugged Lyn tightly.

Lyn shrugged her away jokingly. "You better apologize. I'm turning in for the night. I can't wait to discuss this further."

Deana massaged her back. "We can't wait to hear about it." Her tone was sarcastic.

Lyn entered her tent and curled up next to Sue who was sound asleep. She would sleep on it and give Rath her side in the morning. Hopefully this wouldn't cause a fight between them.

Lyn woke up with only Sue by her side. Rath had already gotten up or never came back. She tried not to let her anger rise.

She went outside to find Naomi standing beside the tent and she looked worried.

"Lyn, I think you were right about Jonah. All the men left in the early morning. Did you find a note anywhere like some of the other women did?"

Lyn rushed back into her tent and searched the place. She realized it was a fool's errand because Rath couldn't write. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe he would leave without saying goodbye or talking it over with her. Something wasn't right. She rushed back out to find Naomi again.

"Did any of the women see them go?"

"Yes, they took off North."

Lyn didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. It wasn't like Rath at all. She turned to Naomi.

"What should I do?"

Naomi motioned for a hug. "Come here. All you can do now is trust in your husband. Spend as much time with Sue as you can until he gets back."

Lyn sniffed. "Thank you. I'll have her help me wash the horses. She likes that."

Sue splashed the water in the bucket with her brush and giggled. "Look at the waves, Mommy."

Lyn shook her head at her daughter's silliness. "Yes I see the mess you are making instead of helping Mommy wash her horse."

Nearby Naomi was putting newly washed clothes out on the line to dry.

"I hope the wind doesn't blow too hard tonight. I don't want to wash the dirt from these clothes again."

Lyn laughed. "You know it always blows too hard. I don't know why you waste so much time with laundry."

Naomi was not one to sit and take wise cracks. She would bounce back with one as soon as you finished yours. "It ain't a waste of time, child. It gives this old gal something to do besides watch your little brat."

The two laughed until they heard a woman's scream echo. Something was wrong. Lyn ran over to grab her bow. "Quick, grab Sue and hide behind our tent." The sounds of screams and men shouting became louder.

Naomi nodded and picked up the confused girl.

"What's going on? I'm scared." Sue was on the verge of tears.

"Hush now, child. We must be very quiet." She gently comforted Sue.

A man came around the corner with two swords in hand. Before he could react Lyn emptied an arrow in his leg.

He yelled in pain and Lyn had her sword to his neck before he could fall.

"Who are you!"

The man just smirked.

"Drop your weapon and answer me!"

He moved to lift his sword but Lyn gave him a bloody smile. People all around camp were screaming at this point. Whatever this was, it was planned. They had to know all the men would be gone and that meant Rath and the others were also in trouble. She was right about Jonah.

The sound of a bow string snapped and Lyn dodged the arrow aimed for her head just in time. The man frantically tried to release another but Lyn plunged her sword in his gut before he could. Another man rushed her in the same second she stabbed the man. It all happened so fast. She had put too much momentum into her stab and was going to pay the ultimate price. She wouldn't be able to pull her sword out and block his sword in time. In a last ditch effort she maneuvered backward letting go of her sword, grabbed an arrow from her quiver and readied a counter. The sword sliced her arm but now he was the one off balance. Taking advantage of the moment Lyn stabbed the man in the neck with her arrow and pushed his lifeless body off of her.

The wound was severe. Lyn had many wounds in the past but the atmosphere of the situation was overwhelming. She wasn't just fighting for herself but protecting many she cared about all alone. She quickly tied the wound and ran to kill more traitors.

She let an arrow into any man that came into view. At the edge of camp there were two women, her close friends Terra and Deana holding them off. The bodies of many of her friends, no her family, lay dead in the middle of camp. Rage filled her as she ran toward the few men who were left. Her sword cut through their bodies like water and she felt no regret. Deana's scream rang out. They had killed her. Terra was now the only one left to save. 5, 4, 3, 2… Lyn froze as she saw the last man cut the sword from Terra's hands. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her hair and shoved her down to the ground with his sword to her neck.

"Stop!? Don't step any closer or she dies!" Sweat poured down his face as he looked at his comrades dead by Lyn's blade.

Terra looked pleadingly into Lyn's eyes. The two had recently just become good friends. She was one of the younger wives of the group. She too had left a life of luxury to live out her life on the plains with the man she loved. The two had just celebrated the birth of a baby boy. A baby that was now dead.

Lyn lowered her sword slightly and saw Terra shake her head. A tear fell as Lyn realized Terra no longer wanted to live. Terra looked down at her hand and then looked at Lyn. She was holding a small dagger she had probably hidden in her boot. Lyn nodded and stepped forward a little.

"I said get back! I'll do it!" Fear was in his voice.

"Then you'll die." Lyn said confidently.

Terra yelled now as she stabbed the man's foot. Lyn sprang at the man ending his life. Before he died he sliced Terra's neck. The cut was not fatal and Lyn struggled to keep it together as she tied a bandage around Terra's neck.

Terra gripped Lyn's shaking hands tightly as if to say let it go.

"Just let me die, Lyn. I have no reason anymore."

Lyn wiped her eyes as she tied the cloth around. "What about Wease! Did you think about him! What's he going to think when he gets back?"

Even as Lyn said it she didn't know if Wease was alive….if Rath was alive. She had to have faith. Father Sky and Mother Earth would give her strength.

Terra smiled meekly. Lyn could feel her grip waning. "I wish I could be like you. You are so strong. Save our men. Bring them back home."

Her hand fell and her breathing grew shallow. The bandages were already soaked through with blood. It was amazing she was talking.

"Tell Wease I'm sorry." Her voice gurgled.

Lyn squeezed her cold hand.

"No, Terra. You can tell him yourself! You are going to make it!"

Her breathing stopped and she was gone. It was too much. Lyn fell on top of her and hugged her body close. She needed to let out all her fear and anguish. She was staying strong for Terra's sake but now she could let it out. Her hands were shaking so badly and it was hard to catch her breath through the sobs.

In a daze Lyn wandered back to her tent where she found Naomi and Sue with a horse ready to flee.

Naomi's eyes told Lyn she was shocked at her appearance.

Sue immediately started crying and ran for Lyn.

"Mommy!"

Lyn picked her up, kissed her, and held her tight. "I love you, Baby."

Naomi looked questioningly and Lyn shook her head sadly. To Lyn's surprise the tough woman didn't shed a tear but stood indignantly by their side. Terra was wrong about Lyn being strong. Naomi was the strong one, probably stronger than all of them.

Lyn put Sue down and knelt to her level.

"I love you very much, Sue, but Mommy has to go get Daddy, ok? You have to be a big girl and stay with Naomi."

Sue screamed and reached for Lyn but Naomi grabbed her quickly. "Don't leave me, Mommy!" Naomi held her close and nodded at Lyn with tears in her eyes. Perhaps it was too much after all for the tough woman.

"Take care of her. I'll be back and I'll bring our men back! If I'm not here before nightfall, leave for Dayan's tribe. He is the only one who would welcome you." The two got on the horse and looked back one last time before Lyn slapped the horse and her daughter and close friend took off toward a refuge area.

She wiped the blood from her sword and sheathed it. "I'll make them pay for what they've done. I just hope I'm not too late."

She found her horse and rode north where her husband left with the traitors who murdered their friends. She had to catch them before they passed the gorge. If they had planned anything it would probably take place there. The thing that worried Lyn most was how she was going to warn Rath without Jonah or his men seeing her. The moment they see her riding behind they will kill them all. It was a huge risk but a risk she knew Rath would be willing to take. She had to trust in her husband's fighting skills. Time was not on her side. She kicked her mare's sides and shouted loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Rath couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving. He knew that Lyn wouldn't let him go but he had to help Jonah out. These dastards had killed his family and Rath knew that Jonah would help him in this situation. If he did end up dying on this mission at least he experienced a short time of happiness and love that he had longed for for so long. Lyn and Sue were the best things that ever happened to him. He would return to them no matter what.

Jonah rode alongside him blabbing about everything that happened to him since they last saw each other. Rath could care less. Getting back home was all he cared about. As soon as this job was taken care of he would settle down for good. They were almost to the gorge. Jonah said that would be the best place to rest before continuing on. It seemed strange to stop so early but they did stay up late celebrating and they did leave pretty early in the morning. Some of the men were dragging a little. Wease was especially down in spirits because he didn't want to leave his little boy. Rath told him he didn't have to come but Wease didn't want to be the only man that didn't go. Rath was a little envious of Wease. He had a son. Every man wants a son of his own to carry on the legacy. Maybe he would ask Lyn if she wanted another child when they got back.

"Are you listening to a thing I'm saying?" Jonah looked questioningly.

Rath smirked. "No sorry. I've got a lot on my mind. I haven't been out on a job in a long time and something just doesn't feel right."

Something that looked like guilt flashed on Jonah's face for only a second. Rath had no reason to be suspicious of his old friend but that look made him uneasy.

"Who knew the great Rath had lost his touch?" The playful jab seemed to be in character, so he let it pass.

They started to ride through the gorge when Jonah suggested they stop for the day and rest. The men dismounted and began to set up camp. Rath spotted Jonah walking away from camp and decided to follow him. Wease looked up to Rath and had kind of become his unofficial sidekick.

"Should I go with you, Rath?" He looked eager.

Rath shook his head. "I'm fine, you help the others."

He left Wease and followed Jonah around the stony corner. "Is there something you need to tell me? I feel like something is wrong."

Jonah's demeanor changed. His voice was regretful. "You always did have a sense about people. I made a mistake. Go, it may be too late."

Rath lunged forward and grabbed his collar. "What did you do!"

"They've got my family, Rath. I had no choice."

"You said they were dead!"

Jonah looked away ashamed. "I had to say something to convince you to help me."

Rath threw him to the ground and ran back just as men started yelling. It was a familiar scene as men clashed with horsemen for their lives. They had been ambushed and now his friends were dying. Wease rode up beside him with his horse and weapons.

"Hurry we have to get out of here! There is too many!"

Rath jumped on but refused to run. He had to save as many lives as possible. He looked at Wease.

"We fight! Cover me!"

He proudly nodded and raised his sword.

* * *

Lyn approached the gorge and saw she was too late. A cloud of dust had formed over the battle and the sound of steel clashing reverberated through the gorge walls.

She slashed the first man she saw and rode another down with her horse. Scanning the camp she saw that Rath and Wease were fighting a battle they were going to lose.

"RATH!"

* * *

Her voice rang out over the battle like a bell. He turned toward her and immediately felt invigorated. She gave him strength.

"Lyn!" He heard himself shout out without thinking. It didn't matter what was going on he had to get to her.

Rath cut through two men to meet her but a set of archers had been waiting for an opportunity like this. They released a volley of arrows on the crowd. Lyn screamed and Rath turned to see Wease covered in arrows. His close friend slumped forward and fell from his horse dead. Rath's own horse shrieked when a stray arrow pierced its neck. Lyn knew the horse would not get Rath out alive. She rode to his side like the tribe had often practiced when a mount was wounded or down and made room for Rath to jump to her horse. The technique was one he had taught Lyn himself. He knew it was their only chance of escaping with their lives. He jumped and barely made it before another volley of arrows rained down, killing his horse. Lyn held Rath tight as they galloped away. A few of his men also made it out. Rath prayed their horses could outrun their pursuers.

"They're getting away! Kill them!"

Arrows flew past, some narrowly missing them. The sound of hoof beats and men shouting filled Rath's ears. Then a dreadful sound he didn't want to hear. _Thump, thump, thump. _

Lyn groaned behind him and her grip lightened. She had definitely been hit.

"Lyn!?" Panicked he grabbed her arm with one hand while trying to maintain the same speed. "Lyn, answer me! Lyn!?"

He wanted to stop and tend to her but they would both be dead if he did. His wife had been shot and there was nothing he could do about it but run.

"Hold on, please!"

He pleaded with Father Sky and Mother Earth to let Lyn survive, even if it meant he would die.

The men's shouts started to fall further and further behind. He was losing them but losing his wife. He felt her wrists for a pulse and thankfully she was alive, but it felt weak. He turned to Ishan, one of his men and saw in his eyes that it wasn't good.

None of this made sense. Just yesterday they were making love at the oasis. They had a beautiful daughter and wonderful friends. Lyn had saved Rath from a miserable life and for what? She would die and leave him alone to suffer for his decision to help a friend. He needed her! Sue needed her! She was the most compassionate caring person he had ever known. She didn't deserve this.

Rath wanted nothing but to stop and give Lyn a rest. He couldn't do that because he knew the men wouldn't stop the pursuit until they were all dead. He would ride until he made it to the refuge area and make his stand there. He quickly checked her pulse again for the hundredth time. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't get a good reading.

Ishan and the other man, one of Jonah's men, gave what looked like a farewell nod and turned back.

"What are you doing?" He shouted to them.

"Giving you time, my friend." Ishan shouted with his sword raised.

A little later the refuge area was in sight. It was the best thing because his horse was about ready to drop dead any minute. Ishan was successful or his pursuers gave up for now but they would surely be there by morning if Ishan failed. He got off and set Lyn on the grass by his side. He couldn't feel her pulse and it sank in that she was gone. Four arrows protruded from her back. It was amazing she had lasted as long as she did. He began to sob as he realized that she would never smile at him again. She was really gone.

The startled cries of Naomi and Sue made him jump.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted at them.

Sue came running and Naomi couldn't grab her in time.

"Mommy?"

Tears poured out faster at the sound of Sue's voice. He couldn't protect her from this.

"Daddy, get those sticks out of Mommy! Those sticks are hurting Mommy!"

Naomi hurried for her and tried to shield her from the sight.

Rath's whole body trembled as he screamed in anguish at the sky.

"They will pay for this!"


End file.
